


Looked Down Upon Willing-Lee

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr-centric, Charles Lee needs a little more love, D'yall know that Lee is older than Washington? By a year?, Foreshadowing, Gen, Headcanon, Historical Inaccuracy, In Accordance to the Musical, Laurens-Lee Duel, Lee is better than he looks in the play, Lee-centric too?, Meet Me Inside (Like the first half of it), Ten Duel Commandments (The last part of it), Washington isn't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Burr knew how Hamilton can go on about Washington, but what he doesn't know is that Washington ain't perfect.That Washington doesn't listen to everyone, no matter how hard he tries to."T-thank you, sir.""You deserve to be felt heard."The line struck him.





	Looked Down Upon Willing-Lee

Why General Lee called Burr remained undisclosed for the time being.

Aaron was surprised to be summoned by the General really.

As he entered the tent, he was met with a Lee pacing about and mumbling curses.

He waited until he was given notice.

One slight glance was enough for Lee to give Burr his attention.

Lee pulled his fingers out the bluish-gray-laced fringe of his hair. "Oh, you were sent."

"You asked for someone, sir." Burr responded firmly.

Lee stood in his place, sighing. "Right, of course."

"Is anything of need, sir?" Lee looked at Burr in the eyes.

Burr was young, around the age of that Southern rich-prick that challenged him to a duel. (And to his guess, also that cowardly immigrant with him.)

He saw that Burr shared his sentiments concerning Washington.

That would be enough.

"Young man, do come closer," Burr quickly understood Lee's want for discreetness and kept the tent flaps closed.

When they were at a distance where whispering was most audible, Lee said, "I need you to be my second."

Burr hesitated.

"I assume Major Edwards could not comply in the position, sir?" He asked first before answering.

"He got sent to do undisclosed orders," Lee replied. "Now that you're here, I suppose you have to."

"Y-you could've adressed my service as an order, sir."

Lee pursed his lips, but calmed down. "I suppose you're correct."

Lee sighed.

Burr merely watched second-in-command pace about again. This time quietly.

Lee was obviously scared about the duel.

His mind was currently in a different state; why, he was acting forgetful-lee.

He never acted so fidgety.

It's like he's how his enemies see him.

But everyone knew the general--he was far more competent than so.

Burr took it upon himself to give the general his respect. His tactics were solid enough in his opinion.

After all, Lee's call for retreat at Monmouth saved everyone.

For now, he just had to be careful.

Being a second wasn't exactly easy.

* * *

"Paces-- **FIRE**!"

The sting of Laurens's bullet reviberated like loud sirens.

Burr quickly turned to the scene at the sound of gunfire.

Lee gasped in pain, a hand on his bloodied right.

"B-Burr!" Lee called for his second, reaching out for Burr with pained and blanked out eyes.

Burr quickly went after the general, catching him in his fall.

He quickly called for the doctor. He took a long while.

Adrenaline ran through Aaron as he was trying to treat a still-startled Lee, gun still in hand, the sounds of Laurens and Hamilton's celebration scratching at his eardrums.

"Lee, do you yield?" Hamilton yelled the question.

Lee angrily squirms in Burr's grasp, ready to fire at Laurens again with a shaky arm.

"YOU SHOT ME IN THE-" He wince-coughed blood, "S-SIDE!"

"YES," You quickly took Lee's pistol and threw it where the general could not reach. He's had enough. "He yields."

Lee deflated a little due to the pain.

"I'm satisfied," Laurens said.

The idea of all of them getting in trouble had struck Burr. "Yo, we gotta clear the field!"

Then he beheld another Hamiltonian display as he was trying to compose Lee.

Holding hands with the victor of the duel, "Yo, we won!"

A nearby soldier yelled, "Here comes the General!"

Of course they were all in trouble.

"This should be fun," Burr remarked with venom.

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!** " Washington's angry-ass voice echoed throughout the area.

He ran in, doctor nowhere to be found. "Mr. Burr,"

He faced first-in-command when called. "Get a medic for the general."

Facing a pained Lee while showing only the slightest bit of concern, "Yes, sir."

Washington ran up to them, the doctor having finally arrived.

As they were quickly laying the injured on a horse, Washington attempted to retain his honor with, "Lee, you will never agree with me, but believe me, these young men don't speak for me,"

Lee restrained his want to spit in Washington's face.

"Thank you for your service."

He wasn't having it. Burr felt it.

"Let's ride," Burr interrupted the tension, reinstating the idea that General Charles Lee was bleeding out.

* * *

 

"Burr,"

His hand was already on the tent flap.

He faced the general, finally laid on a bed for him to recover.

"Yes, sir?"

Lee furrowed his brows, winced, then quickly gestured Burr to come to him.

They just said their proper leaving greetings; what more is there to say?

"I wish to talk to you more," Lee said weakly.

His face was more weighted than before.

"...do you have any concerns about me you wish to address, general?" Burr asked him.

"I merely want to commend you--give credit where it is due-"

"Sir-" Burr realized he cut off second-in-command.

"I-I'm sorry, please continue."

Lee sighed shakily.

"I wasn't referring to what had happened earlier today,"

Burr raised a brow.

"I know it has been a long time, but I wish to tell you that I appreciate your efforts in our retreat to Harlem."

That was a long time ago.

And that retreat was in fact Burr's idea.

The fact that Washington did not commend him for it outraged him.

Burr knew how Hamilton can go on about Washington, but what he doesn't know is that Washington ain't perfect.

That Washington doesn't listen to everyone, no matter how hard he tries to.

"T-thank you, sir."

"You deserve to be felt heard."

The line struck him.

"Sir?" Burr neared the general in curiosity.

Lee briefly had an appreciative face, because it quickly faltered.

"Do you wish the same, general?"

Lee's eyes flickered to Burr's.

"Sir, I hope you remember you're...y-you're second-in-command,"

Lee laughed, but cuts it halfway by wincing at the pain of his bulletwound.

He sniffled, and looks at his second again with moist eyes.

"My honor is gone..." He chuckled. "Fuck."

Burr spares Lee some pity.

"Mr. Burr?"

"Yes, general?"

"If you ever get yourself into duel," Lee sighed. "A duel quite like this one,"

Burr gave Lee his full attention.

"Do yourself a God damn favor and don't get shot. Don't be like me."

Lee paused, quickly rubbing the tears forming around his eyes.

He sighed. "That bullet's gonna ruin whatever's left of me; don't let something like that ruin you too. D-don't let a bullet ruin who you are. Understand, young man?"

Burr hesitated, but nodded his head eventually. "I understand, sir."

"Good." Lee smiled. "The width of the world has eyes. I suggest you be careful."

"I'll just stay out of history's way," Burr turned around to head out for real.

"The things one can so easily do to blind an eye."

Charles Lee bade Burr goodbye with a chuckle and:

"Goodluck with that endeavor, Mr. Burr, sir."

"May Providence bless you, general." 

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a Hamilton fan animation/amv about Charles Lee during his duel with Laurens
> 
> Here's the link to it: https://youtu.be/TvdLAHUxFLI
> 
> It got me thinking and made me write this
> 
> Any of y'all who's familiar with my Hamilton writings should figure out by now that I have a bias for Burr
> 
> Burr and Lee saved lives because of calls for retreat
> 
> Burr's work is referenced in Right Hand Man (We gotta run to Harlem quick; we can't afford another slip!) He was not commended for it and that pissed him off
> 
> And we have the discourse between Washington and Lee in Stay Alive (EVERYONE ATTACK! RETREAT! ATTACK! RETREAT!)
> 
> Both which, based on my research, if hadn't been done, would've killed the Continental Army
> 
> Burr may as well get the heat stroke a little later in this timeline, get treated and decide to leave the Army after a little while as well
> 
> Also, the lyrics quoted are based off the Workshop version
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted this idea out of my head


End file.
